


You can rip my shirt, drag me in the dirt

by a_posteriori (stultiloquent)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Animal Traits, Casual Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dick Grayson is a cat, Dick's kinda a hoe but for Slade, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slade Wilson is a hunter, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/a_posteriori
Summary: He sensed his presence before he even turned the lights on. Then he saw the glowing blue eyes, and felt the brush of a tail against his leg."What are you doing here, Grayson?"A purr and a giggle. "What, I can't visit my favourite poacher?"Slade snorted and hit the light switch. Dick was standing up to his full height now, if only to lean bonelessly against Slade, nuzzling into the hollow of his neck.--Written for Day 8 of SladeRobin Week 2020: Free Day!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	You can rip my shirt, drag me in the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th fic in 7 days, can I get a woop-woop.
> 
> Barely edited and not betaed at all, but damn, I just wanted to get something out before Sladin Week is over. This isn't even the SladeRobin fic I wanted to write, but [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban) showed me [this tweet](https://twitter.com/blueberries_twt/status/1322340854191673345?s=19), and then we started talking about catboy!Dick, and here we are.
> 
> This has no relation to my Cats Jason / Cat in the Hat Dick series. This is 100% nekofucking. You have been warned.
> 
> Fic title from ["Eaten Alive"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjhRAZStS9M) by Diana Ross. (So many great metaphors in that one, guys.)

Dick was perching on a large tree branch, tail swinging lazily when he heard the incoming rumble of Slade's Chevrolet. Ears perked up, swiveling to attention, and he hopped off onto the nearby roof and slunk into the attic window, a flash of dark spotted fur disappearing into the dark house.

*

Slade killed the engine and sat in silence for a moment. Or, well, until a thump from the trunk broke the silence. He huffed, wondering what he was doing bringing home _another_ one. The last catch he'd kept alive had scratched his eye out and slipped through his fingers within a matter of days. Wild animals just didn't make good pets.

But Slade always did enjoy a good challenge.

He got out of the car and headed for the garage's side door, making sure the tarp over his truck bed and the transporting tank concealed beneath were still secure on his way out. First thing tomorrow morning, he would get a proper tank and enclosure installed in the basement for his new pet. But for now... it was time to take a shower and rest. It had been a long day.

As usual though, his plans were thoroughly waylaid by one Dick Grayson.

He sensed his presence before he even turned the lights on. Then he saw the glowing blue eyes, and felt the brush of a tail against his leg.

"What are you doing here, Grayson?"

A purr and a giggle. "What, I can't visit my favourite poacher?"

Slade snorted and hit the light switch. Dick was standing up to his full height now, if only to lean bonelessly against Slade, nuzzling into the hollow of his neck.

"You know... I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd drop in, grab a free meal, sleep in your bed-"

"-and generally be a nuisance, as you do." Slade walked away to set his gear down. Dick fell gracefully back onto all fours, padding at Slade's heels. Slade paid him no mind, walking straight on into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water, and Dick followed suit, claws clicking against the tiles.

"Come on," Dick whined, "wasn't this what you always wanted? You, coming home after a long day? Me, waiting and ready to help you _relax_?" Speaking, Dick hopped onto the island counter, knocking the fruit bowl off with his tail, proving Slade's earlier point entirely.

Slade swallowed down the water, raising an unimpressed eyebrow over the rim of the glass.

"Oops." Dick's ears flattened perfunctorily, then immediately perked up again when he realised Slade was finally giving him his full attention. He grinned. A little bit of fang peeked out beneath curled lips.

"Well, we would've knocked that over sooner or later," he offered shamelessly, dropped and rolled over onto his back, tipping his head upside down to stare at Slade with those preternaturally bright eyes. "You know, I've always wanted to do it in the kitchen."

With his belly on display, Slade caught an eyeful of exactly how interested Dick was. Maybe he didn't manage to tame the big cat back then, but something kept him coming back.

Perhaps he enjoyed the chase as much as Slade did.

Slade set his glass down and leaned onto the island on his palms, caging the creature between his arms. "And what makes you so sure I'm interested at all, hmm?" He dipped his head just low enough to tease Dick in mockery of a kiss, but far enough that he could still avoid his claws if it came to blows.

"If you really wanted me gone, you would have tased me the instant you saw me in the living room," Dick purred, clever tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"But you like me in your bed." With another a playful lash of his tail he flipped onto his belly. "And you like me on your cock." Lips curled obscenely around the syllable, and Slade was only a man. He felt his cock stir in interest, something that didn't escape Dick's notice as the cat leaned forward to give the front of his pants a teasing lick. A lazy smile curled on his lips and he peered up with a hungry look in his eyes.

"And what if I really just wanted to rest up and relax," Slade said even as he leaned into Dick's space, hand straying dangerously close to Dick's neck. Dick had been wary about Slade putting his hands on him anywhere neck-up ever since Slade tried to collar the cat, and it spoke volumes about how much Dick wanted this, the fact that he was letting Slade this close now.

Slade imagined holding the kitten down by the neck and fucking him until he couldn't speak. There was merit to the idea. Dick would let him too, for the night.

Dick seemed to be on the same page, tossing him a look that said, _You? Relax?_ But he humoured him, offering, "I've already done half the work, I can do the rest too if you want." Then he rose onto his paws and turned around just so, just enough for Slade to see the wetness between his thighs. He must have broken into Slade's bedside stash of lube earlier, while Slade was still out. Slade hummed, wanting to see more.

"So what do you say? Do I get to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Go upstairs before I change my mind."

Slade caught a hint of a smug smile as Dick jumped off of the island. He prowled away, all sleek lines and sinewy muscles as he made for the stairs, tail standing tall and giving Slade a full, unobstructed view of his glistening hole. Slade growled and followed after the cat.

By the time Slade arrived in the bedroom, Dick was waiting for him on the bed with a paw down his front already, pressing the heel against his erection with a sigh.

"Oi, hands off," Slade grunted as he unbuckled his belt. Dick reached his paw out towards Slade instead, like he wanted to quite literally tear Slade's pants off. Thankfully his claws were sheathed, but Slade batted that paw away nonetheless.

"Lie on your front, or I'm making you wait even longer."

Dick pouted, but did as he was told. God, what a sight he made, ass raised and crouching on all fours, a perfect picture of obedience. Slade whistled just to see Dick's ears flatten in annoyance.

Something needed to be done about that lashing tail though.

Slade shucked off the rest of his pants and knelt onto the bed. He curled his fingers around the base of that tail, reveled in the way it made Dick twitch in surprise and the subsequent moan he pulled out of him with a little tug. He rubbed at the spot where the tail met his rim until Dick whined impatiently.

"Slade, _come on._ "

It was almost too easy sometimes. "Keep that tail out of the way," he instructed, voice dripping with amusement as he let go of the tail, flipped it to the side. Dick let him, keeping his tail still across the dip of his back even as his ears twitched in anticipation.

Slade rummaged in the bedside drawer for the tube of lube, frowning when he couldn't find it. "Where'd you put it, kitten?"

"Forget the lube," Dick whined. "Don't need it." He arched his back, pushing his ass out in emphasis.

"No?" Slade stalled as he smoothed a hand up the back of Dick's thigh.

"No, just fuck me already." Dick pushed into Slade's touch, looked over his shoulder imploringly with those big round eyes that could give Puss in Boots a run for his money. Then his eyes fluttered shut, moaning in agreement when Slade finally settled his hands on the curve of his ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose his pink hole. It was loose and slightly puffy, like Dick had stuck more than a few fingers in before Slade came home. Slade growled, running a thumb over the rim, dipping in ever so slightly. It squelched, and when he pulled his thumb back out it was completely drenched in lube.

"You emptied the entire tube, didn't you?" Slade smeared the slick onto his own cock. There was so much lube that a few strokes managed to slather his dick with it entirely. "Damn kitten, you're _dripping_."

"Like I said," Dick managed around another moan as Slade nudged his cock against his rim, "I've already done half the work." Then he nudged back against Slade, and with the right angle, slid the head of his cock in on second try.

Dick sighed happily, squirming as Slade fed the rest of his cock in inch by inch. It didn't take long for Slade to pick up his rhythm, the slap of his hips against Dick's skin echoing in time with the little "ah-ah"s he punched out of Dick. The bed rocked with the force of his thrusts, thumping against the wall. Dick couldn't stay still then, his tail coming up to play once more. On a whim, Slade grabbed the tail with one hand, tugging him back onto his thrusts with it, and held Dick down with his other hand, right on the back of his neck where he'd wanted to countless other times. Dick let him, keening in one long note as Slade fucked him with the ferocity he had been looking for, the ferocity he'd missed in all his other bed partners. All Dick could do was hold onto the bed for dear life, tearing the sheets into shreds with claws that had popped out again. On a particularly harsh thrust he grabbed the bedposts, adding to the claw-marks he'd left there last time.

There was no way Dick could've lasted with how expertly Slade managed to hit his prostate on every thrust. He came all over the tattered sheets, yowling wordlessly as Slade continued to shove into him, chasing after his own orgasm. Dick purred when he felt it, the telltale stutter in his thrusts and the warmth blooming deep inside him as Slade came as well. Their hips stilled, and the thumping of the bed came to a stop.

Slade pulled out, watching with idle interest as lube and semen slid out of Dick's fucked out hole. He could go again in a few minutes, and judging by the way Dick moaned when Slade pushed the come back into his fluttering hole, the feeling was mutual. Dick sat back on his haunches, twisting his upper body around to butt his head against Slade's chest. This was Dick's way of asking for post-coital cuddles, too proud to accept praise when Slade doled it out on his terms, but always greedy for scritches and head pats when he'd bullied his way onto Slade's bed. Slade huffed but nevertheless settled a hand behind Dick's ears, scratching until he drew a thin and steady purr out of the cat. He felt wet breath and little licks against his chest, and the way Dick's cock was thickening again, pressed up against Slade's thigh.

Slade opened his mouth, but then stilled. The racket they'd caused before hid the sound from his ears, but he could hear it now, the thudding that didn't come from their bed but from _below_. Dick cocked his head, ears twitching in curiosity. Then there was a loud crash, and Slade got off the bed in an instant.

 _Shit._ He'd left the garage side door open.

He grabbed a tranquiliser from under the bed and rushed down the stairs, Dick trailing behind him silently. Gone was the playful kitten from before, in his place now prowled the deadly predator that Slade knew him to be. Were it not for the urgency of the situation, Slade might have felt amused by Dick's protectiveness. But as it were, he had another wild animal to contain.

They rounded the door to the garage and nearly stepped onto broken glass. There were shards everywhere, half submerged in a large puddle of water. There, right next to his truck, sat the transporting tank, now toppled over and cracked in half. Tentacles loomed behind the truck, splotchy and red with anger. They rose until the captive revealed himself, glaring at Slade with a murderous look on his face.

"Oh." Dick peered up at Slade with a frown. "You didn't tell me you brought a new friend."

"Not now, Dick," Slade warned without taking his eyes off of the octopus hybrid. The creature was rising to his full height now, sliding one tentacle around his shock collar as he lurched closer. Dick barely caught a glimpse of the name tag there - spelling out "J. TODD" - before it snapped in half.

Dick made a wounded noise. He sounded put-out when he spoke again. "I see how it is. You went and got yourself a new pet. Well, I'm out."

" _Richard_ ," Slade hissed, but it was too late. Dick slunk away, tail disappearing around the doorway. And in the split second Slade had wasted tracking Dick's movements, the tentacle attacked, snatching him into the garage by his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hit me for slotting in tentacles in a neko fic. It's just, [Slade has canonically been attacked by an octopus hybrid](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/730597889495269426/771926988037947392/RCO025_1583407289.jpg), and Tentacle Jason is a darling. Also, Dick needs an animal friend.


End file.
